


Something's Aren't So Black and White

by behindblueyes72



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindblueyes72/pseuds/behindblueyes72
Summary: This is essentially an extending one shot.  Black and White is a three part story.This is a re-imaging of the Black and White Ball storyline on General Hospital how I believed it should have played out with a surprise twist at the end 😉Warning:  If you are an Elizabeth Webber fan....I am not!!!  You have been warned 😊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially an extending one shot. Black and White is a three part story.
> 
> This is a re-imaging of the Black and White Ball storyline on General Hospital how I believed it should have played out with a surprise twist at the end 😉
> 
> Warning: If you are an Elizabeth Webber fan....I am not!!! You have been warned 😊

 

**Some Things Aren’t So Black and White**  
Sometimes there are grey areas 

  
**Sam Voiceover** "When given the choice between living but losing the one you love or dying a painful death...are both options really that different?

 **Jason Voiceover** "Would you willingly give your life for someone you say you don't love anymore? Or maybe the question should be....did you really ever stop loving them?"

 **Jason and Sam Voiceover** "Would you die for love?"

 

"Sam knows why I can't forgive her." His voice repeated again in her mind. Each time Sam remembered his words she grew angrier. "Self righteous holier than thou fuck head." She thought to herself. "Who does he think he is? Oh sure...he can threaten to kill me...KILL ME...but I can't hire a measly guy or two to prove a point. A point he obviously didn’t get." She bitterly added mentally.

Sam folded her arms across her chest in frustration as she paced back and forth in the small space she was forced into. "Like a...a dog....locked up like a dog who doesn't know how to behave and will get into trouble!" She spoke aloud.

"Amen!" Carly complained from her seat on a crate in the corner of the stables.

Sam came to a halt staring at the tall curvy blonde. "Well, you know things are pretty shitty when the person who hates you more than anyone else in the world agrees with you." She muttered. "I never said I hated you the most." Carly cut her eyes over to Elizabeth. "There are others much higher up on that list." Sam replied "Amen." Then began pacing once more.

Elizabeth spoke up as a smirk spread across her face. "You two are just jealous that I've become the most important person in Jason's life."

"Ha!" Carly let out. "You just keep telling yourself that. You did notice he also chose to put two other people in here, right? By the way, how many times exactly has Jason been willing to be seen in public with you?"  
Elizabeth's mouth opened to speak but she couldn't come up with a logical reply, so she quickly closed it again.  
"That's what I thought. Face it honey, you're nothing more than his baby mama and when he's horny...you serve a purpose. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sam moved across the stables to the exit. "That's it. I'm out of here."  
Elizabeth threw her hands up. "Jason put us in here to keep us safe. I don't think it's such a good idea to leave." Sam shrugged. "Well then it's a good thing I don't care what you think. Now move!"  
Elizabeth began to stammer. "We shouldn't be wondering around alone out there." Truth be told Elizabeth didn't are if Sam did wonder around with a maniac on the loose, she just didn't want to be left alone with Jason's best friend, she scared her.

Carly jumped up. "She's not wondering around alone. I'm going with her." She moved to stand next to Sam. "Now get the fuck out of our way before we have to move you." Carly added with her hand on her hip.  
Sam had to admit, if Hurricane Carly was going to be unleashed. At least she was on her side this time.  
"By all means, run out there and get the both of yourselves killed. I'll make sure to let Jason know that I tried to stop you."  
Sam and Carly rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Don't look now Lizzie....but you've got something brown on your nose." Sam added just before turning to unlock the stable doors.

Finally back inside the Cassidine mansion, both Sam and Carly stood in the middle of the ballroom.  
"Where'd everybody go?" Carly asked looking around the now dark and abandoned room.  
"Maybe it's like all those cheesy teen horror movies...only the cool kids survived?"  
Carly let out a snort of laughter. "You know, I've missed having you around Sam. And....if you tell anyone I said that I'll just say you're a lying slut."  
Sam smiled. "Ahh, I love you too Carly. In an overbearing doesn't know when the hell to go away kind of way."  
Carly laughed. "So...I say, let's go find Jason and get the hell off this seriously fucked up island!"  
Sam shook her head. "You go find Jason. I'm going for the head of the monster." Carly's eyes widened. "Sam....no! You can't go after Anthony alone."

Sam turned and began moving out of the ballroom. "Watch your back." She called out over her shoulder.

Carly stood alone in the middle of the darkness. "Be careful Sam. If anything happens to you I'm kicking your skanky ass! You hear me?" But there was no reply.

Carly immediately turned and began running down one of the hallways. "Damn it where are you Jason!?!"

  
xxxxx

  
Sam turned around in place over and over again. It was no use, she was lost. "Damn it Nicolas, when I get out of here I'm kicking your ass!" She thought the least he could do in this dark creepy maze of a mansion was periodically post some 'You Are Here' maps.

"Yeah...such a good idea Sam...let's go off in the dark...go searching for a psychopath...in a ball gown and heels. I must be an idiot...it's her...it's got to be, Elizabeth's stupidity must have rubbed off on me in the stables." Sam continued wondering down hallways, talking out loud to herself.

  
xxxxx

  
"Oh my God Jason! I actually fou...." He held his best friend by the shoulders. "Carly? What are you doing? You're suppose to be in the stables. You could have been hurt or killed." Carly rolled her eyes in reply. "I came to rescue you, you idiot."

Jason groaned. "Carly I don't need rescuing. I'm taking you back to the stables with Elizabeth and Sam."  
She shook her head. "You mean Elizabeth. Sam isn't out there anymore." Jason stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Carly. "What do you mean she isn't out there anymore?"

He worked hard to cover it up all the time but with Carly, it was no use. She could easily see through his well masked facade. She could see the concern. She could see the love that was still there even if he refused to admit it to himself. "She went after Zacarra." Carly replied in a low tone.

Immediately he picked up his pace dragging Carly behind him. "What...what are you doing Jason?" Carly asked trying to keep up with his stride. "Jax is shuttling everyone off the island on a supply boat. I'm taking you there now...then I'm going to find Sam."

  
xxxxx

  
"Here big bad crazy psycho...here psycho, psycho, psycho. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Sam called out loudly as she moved down another hallway. "So I can kill you and then get the fuck off of this island." She added with a low whisper to herself.

Suddenly she couldn't move, she was being held in place. Her heart began to race wildly. Looking back she realized she had snagged the skirt of her gown on a large statue. Sam pulled and tugged but couldn't break free. "Fucking house!" She muttered.

She kicked her heels off to give herself better leverage. Once more she gave a hard tug at the fabric, praying the statue wouldn't come tumbling along with it. All at once she was falling backwards as she heard fabric ripping. Regaining her balance Sam looked down to see a huge rip in her dress. "Damn it!" She exclaimed loudly.  
With a groan she grabbed the material in one hand and began pulling, ripping the bottom half of her skirt away. Throwing the discarded black fabric to the side she turned to move down the hallway once more but was greeted by a small pale man. "Much, much better. It leaves little to the imagination."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Sam voiceover** "How do you win a game where there are no real winners?"

 

Jason moved from room to room, his weapon extended in front of himself. He'd do a sweep of a room, all clear, and then move on. He had to move quickly...he had to find Sam. He had to find her before...he pushed the thought out of his mind. He just had to find her.

As he reached the end of a hallway he heard an anger filled voice. "You sick fuck. I am not getting up on that ledge. I'd ask have you lost your mind but I think we're all pretty clear what the answer to that question would be." Jason shook his head. He half expected Anthony to throw her over the ledge before he could get there.

Stepping through the open double doors that lead out to a balcony, he aimed his weapon at the back of Anthony's head. "Zacarra...let Sam go." Jason spoke coldly as he stared him down. He'd have simply taken the shot and eliminated Anthony, but Sam was directly in the line of fire behind Zacarra.

"Ahhh....Morgan? Have you come to play with us?" Anthony looked over his shoulder at Jason.  
Turning back to Sam he saw something change in her eyes. She was no longer cocky and arrogant. All her attention was now on Corinthos' former hit man, now head of the organization. He could see it, she'd willingly sacrifice herself for this man.

"Game change." Anthony yelled loudly in what could almost be described as a giddy tone as he moved closer to Sam, still holding her at gunpoint. He was now standing only a couple of feet away at her side. "Put your weapon down Mr. Morgan or I'm afraid I'll be forced to mess up her pretty little face." When Jason remained rooted in place he pulled the hammer back. "Now!" He ordered. Jason slowly laid his gun down on the ground.

"No Jason." Sam called out in protest.  
"That's good. Now...kick it to me." Anthony picked up Jason's discarded weapon and pushed it into his waistline.  
Moving to the side away from Sam he again ordered her. "On the ledge Ms. McCall." She looked at him, the barrel of the gun still aimed at her. "Fuck off."

"Tsk tsk tsk...so rude. How about a little incentive? Oh I know." Anthony moved the gun from Sam to Jason. "Get on the ledge or he dies." Her eyes went wide with fear.  
Jason's hands went up in the air. "Sam...don't!" He called out. But she didn't even have to think about it. She immediately scrambled up on the ledge.  
"Look...look Anthony. I'm here...I'm up here. You can let him go. Let Jason go."

This was beginning to get fun, Anthony thought to himself. "So, we've all learned what Ms. McCall is willing to do for you. But the audience is left wondering, what would you do Mr. Morgan? What would you do for Ms. McCall?"

Sam now had tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be happening. All she had planned to do was find Anthony, kill his ass, and get off this God forsaken island. She never wanted anything to happen to anyone else, especially not Jason.

"Oh...I know...would you take a bullet for her?" She turned to look at Anthony as she screamed out "No!" At the same time Jason yelled. "Shoot me...just let her go...let her down...leave her out of this."  
Sam yelled from the ledge at the same time. "It's me...this is about me. I called you out Anthony. Leave Jason out of this."

"How quaint." Anthony said with sarcasm. "Oh...oh I know. Morgan, on the ledge." He moved the aim of his gun back to Sam. "Or I shoot the pretty little thing. If the gunshot don't kill her, the fall surely will." He laughed out.

Sam protested as Jason quickly scrambled on to the ledge beside of her. "What are you doing Jason? Get back down."  
"Sam, shut up!" Jason ground out in warning.

Anthony moved to stand directly behind the two of them.  
"Hmm...decisions...decisions...decisions...this game just keeps getting better and better." He cackled.

"Sick fuck." Sam said under her breath.  
"I'm sorry, what was that? Care to share with the audience?" Anthony admonished.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I said..." she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "You. Are. A. Sick. Fuck!" Her voice grew louder with each word.

"She's a fiesty one Morgan. How is it that you managed to let this one go? Ah, pay it never no mind. Back to the game. We are looking for volunteers, volunteers you say? Yes, volunteers...volunteers to prove just how unrealistic the notion of true, unconditional love is. Everyone in love always says 'I'd die for him'. Oh, or 'I'd give my life for her'. Very easy to say from the comfort and safety of your own living room, but out here? Out on a ledge...when you are truly in peril?"

Anthony moved quickly back and forth across the stone floor. Gesturing his arms wildly, waving the gun in the air as he added. "Would you die for love? Well Miss McCall...Mr. Morgan...would you...?" He pointed to the both of them as he said the word you. "Die for love?"  
Anthony stopped moving around and again aimed the gun at Jason and Sam.

They both stood side by side on the ledge over looking the water. Jason could hear Sam take a sharp in take of breath. He knew heights scared her.  
"Don't look down." He whispered glancing over at her. She smiled a small smile in reply. "I'm okay."

"Oh how sweet. So protective of you Mr. Morgan. The ladies must think you're a real catch. Well minus the whole murdering monster part."  
Sam turned to her side, her eyes blazing. "Shut the fuck up!" She lost her footing as she turned in anger.

Jason reached out wrapping an arm around her, steadying her.  
"Got it, no more monster talk. Now turn back around. You do remember who has the upper hand in this situation don't you?" Anthony waved the gun morning to himself.

Regaining her balance with Jason's help Sam turned back to face the open sky. Her hand remained wrapped tightly in his own. "I didn't mean it."  
She looked over at him in confusion. "What?"  
He looked her in the eyes. "All of it. The lies, the anger, most of all that night. It was a lie, I wouldn't have...I could never."  
Sam squeezed his hand. "I know."

She knew what night he was meaning. It had hurt, it hurt that he had been able to say those words to her. But really mean them, actually carry them out. She never thought for one moment that it was true.

"I'm sorry...I've done so many..."  
"Jason stop, it was never just you. We are both to blame. Trust me, I'll have my penances to pay one day for a lot of things."

"Excuse me, but do we remember that we were in the middle of a very important game? One that involves life or death." Anthony asked in agitation.  
As if she didn't even hear a word he was saying, Sam continued to talk. "I need to tell you something Jason. That day...that day in the park when I...well you have to know, while I fully admit that I was solely to blame. And I own it completely, you have to know that the reason you had assumed I did it...that was not my reasoning." She could see cold, controlled anger burning in his steel blue eyes.

Jason's hand slipped from her's as he worked to control his breathing.  
"I didn't do it to scare Elizabeth away. I got it...we were over...it wasn't about her...it was about him" The last part she added with a low voice. Jason looked at her more intently.

"I wanted you to see...to realize, he's safer with you than without you. If it had been real and you’d have been there or..." She glanced back over her shoulder at Zacarra, he looked annoyed.  
"Oh, by all means, continue. I can wait all day. Pay no attention to the man with the gun." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
Looking back at Jason, staring into his eyes she continued. "or if there had been a guard...things would have been different...safer. I realize though..." She shrugged looking out over the skyline. "I went about it the wrong way. But I was so lost...I didn't know a way to get through to you...to make you understand."

"And I thought you were just jealous." Jason cracked an uncharacteristic joke.  
Sam laughed lightly. "Maybe...there could have been that too."  
The anger in Jason's eyes had slipped away, they had softened as he looked back at her.

"Are we done yet...with the whole confessionals? Conscious' all clear now? So...who will it be? Which one is willing to die for the other? McCall? Morgan?" Anthony asked moving the gun back and forth from Jason and Sam's backs.

Jason looked at Sam letting out a deep breath, he reached his hand out to her. She gave a slight nod, then slipped her own hand back into his, their fingers interlocking.  
Sam knew there wasn't a world that she wanted to exist in without Jason and he felt the same. The love they had shared never really went away. It had just been buried deeply underneath all the anger and pain. But tonight, looking into each others eyes... facing death...it was as fresh as ever. They had never loved anyone else as much as they had loved the other. It would always be that way.

"By the way, while we are going through all these deathbed confessionals."  
Jason shook his head. "Not funny."  
Sam shrugged. "Well, we are on a ledge with a fucking psycho holding us at gunpoint. You can't get much more deathbed than that."  
Jason groaned. "Sam." not finding any humor in their current situation.  
"Okay...okay...but seriously...the hair?"

Jason looked back at her making a face somewhere between irritation and confusion. "What?"  
Sam couldn't help laughing. "Seriously...I keep expecting some porn director to step in to direct you in a scene. What did that conversation in your head sound like when you made the decision to go with that hairstyle?"  
Jason turned to look straight ahead. "Whatever?" Was all he replied.  
She repressed her laughter then added with a smile. "But as I recall, you'd rock those porn scenes, hair or not." A smirk played across Jason's face.

"You two are giving me a migraine." Anthony spoke up from behind, rubbing the side of his head, closing his eyes.

Jason and Sam looked back, then at each other. Without a word spoken she turned, catching Anthony upside the head with her foot throwing him off balance.  
As he fell backwards Jason jumped from the wall, grabbing him into a headlock. Sam grabbed Jason's discarded gun from Anthony's waistline as Jason twisted the other gun out of his hand.

He pushed the barrel of the gun against Anthony's temple as she held the other weapon up putting him at gunpoint.  
"It would seem the tables have turned." With a shrug she added. "Maybe that sounded a bit too corny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Jason voiceover** "There's moments in your life when you second guess everything and then there are moments, when you just know it's right."

Jason and Sam ran down the plank way to the island's boat launch. Jax was sitting on the supply boat waiting. "You waited? For us?" She asked in surprise. "If I had left this island without you..." He gestured towards Jason. "I might as well have gone ahead and shot myself, save Carly the trouble."

Sam laughed in reply. "I take it I'm however disposable?" He shook his head in disagreement. "She said...no ordered...I was to bring your...skanky ass...her words not mine...back or else." Jason looked at Sam. "Long story." she shrugged.

As the boat sped across the choppy water Jax asked over the roar of the engine. "You see Zacarra?" Sam looked at Jason before replying. “He…accidentally…fell off a ledge.”

Jax looked from Jason’s face to Sam’s. “Accidentally?” He paused for a moment. “Well damn his luck.”

Sam moved to stand next to Jason. He reached his hand out and wrapped an arm around her as she wrapped her’s around his waist, sinking into his chest. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Can I take you home?” When she raised her eyebrows in reply Jason realized just how the question had sounded. “I meant…can I give you a ride to your place?”  
Sam smiled suggestively, then stretched up to whisper into his ear. “I’d much rather ride you at your place.”

 

xxxxx

Jason held Sam’s body tightly against his, her back pressed firmly against the wall of the elevator. Her left leg wrapped around his body while he roughly massaged one of her breasts. Their mouths only parting for air as needed.  
When the doors slid open at his floor Jason lifted Sam off of the ground, her legs wrapping fully around his waist. He carried her the short distance to the door of his penthouse. “Key.” Jason said breathlessly against her mouth. Sam pulled her leg down slightly and slid her hand into one of his front pockets retrieving his keys.

Bursting through the front door of the dark penthouse Jason took his foot and kicked the door closed behind them. He turned and knocked the chair out of the way then sat Sam down on the edge of his desk. He pulled back slightly against her protests. “Are you sure?” He asked.  
Sam smiled. “About you? Always.” Then pulled Jason back towards herself. They were moving at a fast ferocious pace. Each other not just wanting but needing the other.

As his hands roamed across her body Sam began unbuckling his jeans. “God Jason. I need you now.” She pushed trying to shove his pants down.  
Jason tugged at her dress pulling the torn portion from underneath her bottom. He grabbed at her hips pulling her body closer to him, she now was balancing on the edge of the desk. Sliding her legs open wide he stepped his body in between them. Their mouths remained interlocked as their tongues danced in and out of the others.

Pushing the thin material of her panties to the side Jason plunged his swollen member inside of her with one swift movement. Sam cried out in ecstasy at the contact. He remained still for a short moment allowing her to adjust to his size.

Sam leaned her body back propping up on the palms of her hands as Jason’s held her at her hips, he began to move in and out…slowly at first but with each moan that escaped her mouth he began to pump faster. The empty penthouse was filled with the sounds of their bodies slamming into each other.

“Oh God…Jason…ye….yeee….yeeesss!” She cried out. Sliding his hands up her body, Jason reached the top of her dress and ripped the two sides apart exposing her completely to him. He leaned forward, never changing his momentum and engulfed one of her breasts with his mouth. Sam’s breath hitched at the contact.

His tongue danced and flicked across the nipple causing it to harden to a stiff peak. Satisfied he moved his attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.

Pulling one hand off the desk she wrapped her arm around his neck giving herself the leverage to meet him thrust for thrust. He could feel her walls tightening around him. “God you feel so good.” He ground out.

Jason began to pump even faster knowing that she was close. “Oh…..Jason….I’mmmmm…….” She screamed out as her body released against his. Two more thrusts and he himself let go, milking her walls with his seed. His pace slowed as they leaned against each other.

Their breathing began to return to normal. Jason kissed Sam lightly on the forehead, then cheek, and then the lips. He rested his forehead against hers. “I love you Sam. I never stopped.”  
She gently ran her hand across his cheek. “I never stopped loving you either.”

Kicking his pants off from around his feet, Jason lifted her off the desk and carried her upstairs. He had been given a second chance and he was never going to let her go again. After all, Sam was the love of his life.

xxxxx

Elizabeth paced back and forth in the stables on Spoon Island. Finally she plopped down on a small wooden crate. With a huff she spoke out loud to herself. “What is taking you so long Jason?”  
A couple of seconds passed when she heard the beep signaling a new text message coming from her cell phone. Pulling the phone from her clutch, she flipped it open to read. “I don’t think Jason is coming back. But don’t worry…you are not alone Saint Elizabeth.”

 

THE END


End file.
